


A Gift from Beyond the Stars

by KairiUJMK



Series: Elder AU [1]
Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Commander of the Alban Knights, Elder's Necklace, F/M, First Milletian, Gift from the stars, Non-Canon OCs - Freeform, OOC, Where Kairi is not the HERO of Erinn, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiUJMK/pseuds/KairiUJMK
Summary: A story prompted on the origins of the Elder's Necklace. Then I began to think of other things as well, so there are lots of prompts and lore in this fic, but with one main twist, Kairi ISN'T brought to Erinn to be the HERO...but she's Erinn's FIRST Milletian.This isn't canon, and much isn't answered about the Elder. This is merely my own AU to it. Feel free to have your own ideas to the lore, this is just mine XD Also, since we've never met these gods in-game, to me they will be OOC and not so serious and stuff cause I'mma just put them as I imagine them.Warning: *cough* I may add Lemons and some of the violence may be graphic with my nature of details....so gonna rate this Explicit XD read at your own expense. Also, if you HAVEN'T completed G20-G21, this will contain spoilers, so read at your risk.Update Warning: My pals have asked I find a way to add in and describe the bad experiences that Kairi has had....so there will be mentions of rape/non-con that I have now added the tags for. So if your sensitive to such, I will give you a warning prior to the chapter/s for it to be skipped over.
Relationships: Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Elder AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634230
Kudos: 1





	1. The Goddess of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I gender bent Lymilark because for the longest time, I always thought Lymilark was the blonde haired woman in the church stained glass windows. I learned through wiki and npc conversations referring to Lymilark as a 'he' to find out they were male. Still keeping them gender bent as a female for this fic though.

Imbolic, the seasons change from the cold of winter to the tender touch of Spring.  
It was also a very important time for Erinn's goddess of love, Lymilark.  
From Imbolic to the ends of Alban Eiler, couples both stuck together and split apart; which gave Lymilark some work.

She gazed upon a woman in tears near the healer's home in Dunbarton. The poor woman had her heart broken by a cheating lover. Lymilark's gaze then passed to a man dashing into Dunbarton in a hurry to deliver his wares to the General Store. In a flash she saw these two's future. They were a perfect match! With a sly grin and a little 'divine intervention', she lightly shoved the woman with the use of the wind, into the street. The man couldn't halt his feet in time, and the two collided.

Both were flustered with apology after apology, but the chemistry began to flow as the woman flushed and offered to help the man deliver his wares.  
Lymilark grinned, these two would marry and bear many children, who in turn would be successful in their future lives.

Yes, Lymilark was proud to say she could find a match for everyone and anyone! However, there was still one challenge that aggravated her!  
A man, a stubborn man at that, and that man was...

"Do not let one pass! Defend the gate!"

She watched as a man clad in black armor barked orders and slaughtered the people attempting to enter the sacred grounds of Avalon. His helmet shielded and covered all but his mouth and chin, the blue plumes on the helmet swished like a ponytail with each fluid movement. His armor and helmet were ornamented with what seemed like upside down crowns, two emblems adorned his chest plate in perfect symmetry, and he had a blue high collared shirt underneath. His tone was firm and commanding, and he wielded a gigantic black ornamental sword almost as big as he is.

This man....was the first sword of Aton Cimeni, the almighty god's most loyal and ardent servant, and Lymilark's greatest challenge ever. He had no interest or desire to love another, but Lymilark was determined. For a man who has done nothing but serve his god faithfully, the love and touch of a woman should be a much earned reward for his services in keeping the holy lands safe. Yet, not one woman that Lymilark could find was a match for him! And due to his nature and strong will, Lymilark couldn't even peer into his soul to see who could match him, not even his future was viewable.

Lymilark huffed as she turned to leave, her long golden locks flowing behind her as her ivory gown fluttered in the wind. She planned to pay a visit to her dear father, Aton Cimeni. If she couldn't find a woman to match him, then her father would help her find one, or at the least create one!


	2. The Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how these gods truly behave...so yeah, gonna envision them as a typical family setting. So, in other words, a pouty daughter that complains to daddy when they don't get what they want and daddy tries to make it work but still does things his way rather than 100% giving in to their child's demands.
> 
> To those curious, the couple that got together are Walter's ancestors or great great perhaps ever great grandparents (honestly not sure how far back this goes since it's not stated how long ago the Alban Knights were even formed and such).  
> Also, the chapters will get longer and longer as they go perhaps.

Aton Cimeni, the omnipotent god of Erinn; he watched her as a father might gaze upon his children. He watched the world he created grow, sure not all times were peaceful, and times were hard, but even without his divine intervention the world pressed on. 

Yes, all was peaceful for Aton now.

"FATHER!"

Oh, how that peace never lasts.

Aton turned to see his daughter, Lymilark, heading his way with a pout fresh on her face.  
"What ails thee, Lymilark?" he asked curiously.

She crossed her arms in irritation, "That son of yours! That son of yours is what ails me, father! Countless times I've tried to find him the perfect match, but even the best I could find wasn't good enough!"

"I see," Aton replied casually, he had long known of Lymilark's troubles, "Please bear Talvish no ill will. He may be stubborn now, but as time goes on, certainly he'll seek companionship then."

Lymilark huffed, "Come now father! That man has done so much for you. All I ask is help in finding him a match! Even if he does seek companionship later, all the women available wouldn't be suitable. I know, I've checked them all! Not ONE woman in all of Erinn thus far could grant him a life of love and happiness! Not one!"

Aton looked deep in thought before responding, "I suppose you're right. We have no choice but to look elsewhere for a match then. I believe I know just the place."

With no effort or movement, Aton and Lymilark were transported to a strange new world. Buildings towered high, pavement stretched out as far as the eye could see, the only nature was either a tree or bush that lined the path on the sides of the roads occasionally.

"Just where are we?" Lymilark asked seriously, her face displaying disgust as a large 'metal carriage' drove past, exhaling black smoke as it did.

Aton took a moment to think before responding, tuning out the people that were walking through his form, "I believe this is called 'Earth'. Such an odd place."

Lymilark pouted once more, "And I'm to find a match for him here?!"

Aton turned to her in all seriousness, "Yes. I had long been informed of a prospective bride for him here."

Her brow raised in confusion, just who could've-, "Informed?"

"Yes. Though I've no clue as to who she is. I was merely given a relic to take me to her location for such an occasion," Aton replied as he peered about, as though searching.

Lymilark began to look around as well. Her face contorted in pure disgust as she peered around and gazed into the souls of the people around. These people had NO morals or sense of shame or tradition. Their minds were filled with pure filth, they had no qualms of having sexual relations with no commitment or love, and their lewd fantasies, oh the fantasies, how vulgar could these humans be?!

Just as Lymilark was about to turn to her father to throw in the towel she saw a young woman walk by. Her hair was long dark reddish-brown, tied down low with a white hair clip with purple painted diamond patterns on one side of her bangs and a white lotus flower with white ribbon clipped on the other side of her head. It complimented her fair skin, both appearing so soft as if polished. Her eyes were a lovely shade of sparkling turquoise, they were so bright they could just about glow. One look into her soul and images flashed in Lymilark's mind. She saw this woman and Talvish, happy. He looked so happy, and they'd even have such an adorable child together, who would grow to be an Alban Knight as proud and strong as his father!

She quickly tuned out of the vision, not wanting to search any further. She slapped both her hands on Aton's cheeks, her gaze and her tone both frantic, "Father! That one! That's the woman! She's the one! She can give him ever lasting happiness!"

Aton was too stunned at Lymilark's actions to process her words, plus she wasn't quite giving him a chance to think more so speak, especially as she began to vigorously shake his head between her hands.

"Peer into my vision! Quickly! Oh to find her so soon! And just as I was about to give up on this filthy planet. Hmm, I can't say her fashion sense is very good, but it's very....unique. That skirt seems a bit too short, how is she okay with walking in that scrap of cloth? Oh, but that'll be fixed! Father! This is perfect! This is-!"

Aton placed his hand on his daughter's head to stop her from her rant and peered into Lymilark's vision.  
Smiling, his son was smiling as he spent his days with this woman. They indeed had a child, but even Lymilark couldn't see so far, or dare to look back at the start. They were a match indeed, but it wasn't going to be easy. There would be plenty of challenges indeed and just as many sorrows to follow. Though despite it all, his son was happy, he may not have 'eternal happiness', but he would learn the meaning of unconditional love.

He nodded as he made his decision, "We shall send her to Erinn to be wed to my son. Though not now, the knights need be informed, else they think of her as a heretic and slaughter her on sight, and they must be prepared. A vision in a dream should suffice as a message. As for the woman...I may need to erase her memory before sending her."

Lymilark's eyes widened as she snapped out of her giddy state, "Erase her memory? Why?"

"Because, she's adjusted for life on this world. A simple case of amnesia won't hinder her, and she must adjust to Erinn," Aton answered straight-forwardly, no hesitation what so ever.

Lymilark seemed apprehensive of the idea. Wouldn't erasing the girl's memory ultimately leave her a different person? She began to worry, but once her father made a decision, it was final.

"She will be transferred to Erinn in a month from today. I must give the knights plenty of time to prepare, we must head back so we can inform them. I plan to send her to them...in style," Aton grinned, making Lymilark more anxious than assured, her father could be rather 'excessive' and 'flippant' when he wanted to be.


	3. The Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Ok, had to fix up the notes as end notes kept overlapping into further chapters rather than their individual chapter. Also with that happening it kinda left spoilers. So no spoilers before a chapter (only warnings if need be), but I will have discussion from the previous chapters in these before notes.  
> ~  
> They were like ghosts when they traveled to Earth. So people were walking through them. 
> 
> As for who the 'informant' is...you'll have to wait (Though those that know of the trunk of the tree where all my AU's started and split will know who it is).
> 
> And yeah, planning on having Aton be sassy and flippant. Why? I blame Noucome for that idea with that sassy god XD lolz

The all too familiar black view, it signaled no sign of a dream.  
Talvish was all too familiar with this sight; so when a near blinding light appeared before him, he put up his guard.

"Talvish."

And just as quickly, he dropped his guard immediately. He dropped onto one knee and lowered his head in absolute respect. It may have been so long since he had heard this voice, but he'd never forget the voice of the Lord.

"Listen well, Talvish. And do not forget my words," the voice spoke loudly and commanding.

"Of course, father. I'm at your command," Talvish replied, not daring in the slightest to raise his head.

"Lymilark has brought to my attention that you've been doing your job well, and that you are in need of a...reward," the tone of the voice shifted from commanding to almost teasing and condescending. 

Talvish was confused, but replied swiftly, "Reward? I don't want for anything dear father. It's not necessary." 

"Oh? You are refusing 'my' gift?" 

Talvish fell for the feign hurt that the voice spoke in and began to lightly panic, "Oh no, I'd appreciate any gift you'd grant to aid us, father. I was just stating that it wasn't an expectation."

"So then, you refuse it..."

Talvish prepared to open his mouth to speak until a female voice cut in, "And after ALL the trouble we went through to find her for you!"

The sudden outburst caused him to raise his head to see the Goddess of Love, Lymilark and the almighty Lord of Gods in Erinn, Aton Cimeni. His head dropped immediately in panic, "I-I apologize for my disrespectful act."

"But it's good to see your face, my son," Aton said softly.

"Well I'm not satisfied!" Lymilark shrieked angrily.

The sound of footsteps headed towards Talvish and the slight piece of ivory fabric filled his vision as Lymilark's dress veiled the ground below.  
"I have scoured every inch, EVERY INCH of Erinn and couldn't find you the perfect girl! I had to have father take me to some backwards planet to find her! And now you're saying you refuse your only chance at matrimony?!" she harped on in a fit.

"M-Matrimony?" Talvish spoke up, confused on the situation.

"Raise your head, you stubborn boy!" Lymilark shrieked before huffing and turning to her father, "Did you not inform him yet?!"

Aton merely cleared his throat as he replied, "Not quite, I was about to," he began grin deviously with a cheerful look, "I was merely reveling in his panic."

Talvish couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated with that response, but just what did they mean by matrimony?  
His breath was withheld as Aton's cheerful facade faded and was replaced with a serious gaze and tone, "As I was about to say. Lymilark believes you to be in need of a reward; a wife, so to speak. As she's already informed you, we've located her."

Aton's voice became more commanding, "Like it or not, accept it or not, I WILL be sending this woman to you to be in your charge, Talvish."  
A deep breath from Aton signalled he was cooling down before he continued to speak, "Not to worry though. Lymilark is confident in this match, as am I. I'll be sending her in a month from today. She will arrive at night as the stars rain down from the heavens above, so do be prepared to 'catch' her. She will be your gift from beyond the stars."

Before Talvish could open his mouth in protest, a blinding light engulfed him, forcing him to jolt awake in his bed. He rubbed his temples and forehead as a headache came along. He was not expecting such a tiresome dream.

"Commander!"

A mass of footsteps seemed to stop at his door, fists pounding frantically as they called him. He rushed quickly to open the door to the sight of practically all of Avalon; the generals, the knights, the squires, the priests, the people and their families. Before Talvish could ask what was happening, a priest shouted out, "Aton Cimeni! Oh gracious Aton Cimeni has deemed to send words to us!"

"Huh?"

A squire bounced up and down, delight written all over their features, "Yeah! he came to us in a dream and told us he found you a wife!"

"He informed us that he will be sending her within a month from today," an elder priest spoke up as he stepped forward, the crowd parting for him. His jet black hair made him appear more youthful despite the aging on his face, his black robe adorned and ornamented with silver to show his status compared to the common priest's robes, "A splendid gift from beyond the stars. We must begin preparations to receive her immediately."

Talvish blinked dumbfounded at the crowd that began to drone on and about with one another as they began to scatter as quickly as they came.

"I bet she's beautiful!"  
"Of course she'll be! Lymilark picked her as well as recommended her highly!"  
"She must be of profound faith!"  
"Profound? I bet she's a saint!"  
"Aton Cimeni, I hope she's gorgeous."  
"Is that all you're thinking of?! She's the Commander's betrothed you nimrod!"

Talvish stared at the elder priest, his high priest, Glynn, with wide eyed wonder. 

Glynn merely smiled at him in a mix of deviousness and cheer, "Well then, shall we discuss this over some tea? Or would you rather we discuss the preparations over the afternoon meeting with the generals?"

It seems the dream, wasn't a dream.


	4. The Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting longer.  
> This one took a while to write thanks to having to discuss, chat, go over things with my pals to figure what they wanted their characters to say and do in the given situations and things. It took quite a bit of time since both are rather busy irl.  
> I don't OWN Justin or Caryn, they belong to my pals. Cliff and Kairi are mine of course, and Liana is my RL self and I own my rl self thank you very much lolz.
> 
> Update: Fixed a few small errors...  
> Wondering what her School Uniform looks like? It's just the Afternoon School Uniform, white shirt with a dark olive plaid skirt and Nekone shoes (og color).

"Ah! I can't believe you let us oversleep, Caryn!"

"It's not my fault the damn hotel didn't give us that wake up call I ordered for the morning!"

"Well, you should've at least put on your phone alarm just to be safe! Mou, we might miss that one panel I wanted to see on Promare!"

"Gah, Just shut up and get dressed, Kairi! Liana and the others are probably WAY ahead of us."

Two women had woken late and were now struggling to get into their costumes and cosplay for an anime convention a few streets down.

Kairi had been struggling with her hair but gave up and tossed the current cosplay aside, "My hair is not cooperating today. I'll have to give up on the Aerith cosplay till tomorrow. I'll just have to settle for putting on the school uniform again."

Caryn who was still working with her hair in front of the bathroom mirror shouted back, "Just put on the Tifa cosplay, we brought three cosplay costumes, one for each day, and you did school girl yesterday. The same thing is so boring if it's not to get pictures with groups or stuff."

Kairi looked over at the cosplay on her bed, it wasn't that she didn't have the body for the cosplay, but she really didn't like the idea of her belly being exposed. The only reason she had that cosplay with her was because it was the cosplay that Liana had packed for her. Though it wasn't like she had much choice, if she wanted to get to that panel she'd have to hurry. She resigned herself to putting it on.

Caryn came out of the bathroom in a hurry, her long orange-blonde hair flowing behind her as she scrambled to put on her cosplay costume for Zelda's Breath of the Wild, struggling a bit with placing on the fake ears. As her eyes fell upon the burgundy brunette, a mischievous grin came upon her, "Oh, you are looking extra sexy today Kairi-Chiwan~."

Instinctively Kairi's hands flew to cover up her belly and her chest. Her cheeks were fully flushed in embarrassment, "C-Cut it out! You know I had no choice or YOU would've done it for me. A-and stop making those grabby hands. Stop it!"

Caryn lowered her hands with a huge pout, she truly was disappointed, "You're no fun. Lian' would let me fondle hers all day if I asked."

"Not all day though....," Kari said nervously as she still kept her guard up.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go before your big brother sends the police thinking you've been kidnapped," Caryn said as she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

"AH! Wait for me! I'm not done! Caryyyyynnnnn!" Kairi begged and whined as she moved quickly to get the essentials into her drawstring bag; rushing after her friend once she was done.

The convention wasn't the largest convention ever, but it was still quite large. And in the center of it all, the group of girls eyes sparkled as they looked around at the anime utopia they stood in. They had always wanted to go to a convention together, but never could, until now! They jumped and squealed in delight as many cosplayers of their beloved favorite characters from various anime and games passed by and greeted them.

"We've died and gone to heaven!" the chubby black-haired one squealed shakily as she eyed a poster for the Final Fantasy VII Remake.

"Don't say we're dead, Liana! I wanna be alive long enough to get that Flynn Scifo's phone number!" Caryn squeaked as she spotted a Vesperia cosplay group.

Kairi merely sweat dropped as she stared at the itinerary schedule the convention had planned, looking to see where and when the Promare panel would begin. Her eyes lit up when she saw the words, 'Promare LIVE Movie Showing' after the panel, she'd have to skip any other panel to go see that!

"Well...I honestly don't see the appeal. And where the hell is Cliff?," the tanned, black-haired guy spoke up, he looked positively bored.

The one known as Liana merely turned to him with a huge pout, "He's off getting us some snacks, and don't you complain Justin! You agreed to come as one of our bodyguards as long as you got to hit on some girls during and after the convention! Keep up that attitude and I won't let you fondle my breast later!"

Justin turned away a little flustered, "L-Like I'd wanna grope yours."

"Says the guy that always grabs em," Liana sassed back with a smirk.

"Not in that cosplay," Justin said disapprovingly at he stared at Liana's Genderbent Kyoya Ootori Cosplay from Ouran High School Host Club, but as his eyes landed on Kairi he licked his lips creepily, "Now Tifa here, I'd grab for sure!"

Kairi quickly backed up covering her chest, her face pale deathly, "Don't you even think about it, o-or I'll tell Cliff!" 

"I will never understand the dynamic of you guy's relationship...," Caryn said a bit disturbed, but her eyes lit up as she made some grabby hands, "But if he gets to grab em later, then I call dibs on stuffing my face in them later!"

"Deal! I'll even throw Kairi into the pot!" Liana said with a devious grin, at least until someone chopped her on her head.

"My sister isn't something you can bet with! Now do you want these Gardettos or don't you?!" an angry voice shouted at her, his long lavender hair swishing with his every movement.

"Geez, Cliff! Lighten up! I was just kidding," Liana pouted as she reached for the Gardettos in his hands, only for him to pull it away, pointing his long ass sword at her with one response, "You get them, only if you leave my sister out of any of your blasted business."

"Fine, fine! Geez, you prick, just gimme my snacks! I paid for those you know!" Liana said angrily, the Gender-bent Kyoya getting into a glaring contest with the Sephiroth cosplayer.

Kairi merely panicked and tried to calm things down before things could escalate, "Guys, lets just calm down! Maybe we should hit the Artists Corner to see for any good art and things for sale!"

Caryn bounced at the idea, "Oooo, I'mma get all the Flynn things I can find!"

Justin rolled his eyes, "I'll just be there to look for some babes."

Liana pried her glare off Cliff, "Guess I'll look for some good fan doujin while I'm there."

Cliff lowered his sword and returned to his sister's side smiling, "And I guess I'll have to be the pack Chocobo for my sister."

"That ain't anything to be proud about man...how much of a siscon are you?" Justin said giving Cliff awkward looks.

"I'm not a siscon! I don't see my sister in 'THAT' way! Sure I love to hug and kiss her and stuff but I can't help that she's so flubbing adorable! If anything I'm just obsessively overprotective!" Cliff argued back making Justin back up with an uncomfortable look, "THAT'S EVEN WORSE MAN!"

Kairi broke up in between them taking some Hot Cheetos out of her brother's arm, "GUYS! Let's just go! Besides, I'm probably not gonna get that much! I still want to pre-order the new Promare Nendos from the Nendo area. So can we please get a move on it?!"

After the two men glared at each other the group went to the Artist Corner. They were met with many delightful merchandise and many other people and cosplayers who stopped them for pictures. It was all well and merry going according to plan, until someone 'accidentally' bumped into Kairi, spilling their coke onto her shirt.

"HYA~N!" Kairi shouted as she covered and dug into her top, she shivered with how cold the ice was inside and outside of her top.

The guy bowed in apology, not even bothering to look away from her chest, "Sorry about that! I shoulda paid more attention to where I was going."

Kairi smiled up at him, "Oh, it's okay. I should've paid attention to where I was too."

"So, you're cosplaying as Tifa, huh? Hey, think we can get a few pictures out in the sun? Just the two of us. Might help with the cold and dry up the soda on your shirt," the guy suggested, his grin was so wide it was now setting off alarms in Kairi's head as her prior horrible experiences started kicking in. This guy did NOT want a 'normal' picture.

She smiled as innocently as she could as she replied, "O-Oh! Sorry. I'm with my friends and family here, and I doubt you'd want a picture when I have such a HUGE stain on my top. It'd detract from reality for Tifa to have such a disgusting stain on her shirt. I really should be getting back to my pals and getting set for a cha-" 

She had no chance to finish up at the guy suddenly reached out to grab her wrist squeezing unbearably tight to signal he wouldn't let go so easily, "Really, I got no problem with it. Let's go, it won't take too long. Promise. Wouldn't want to cause a huge commotion over a 'picture' now would ya?"

She was about to open her mouth to scream as she dug her feet into the floor, a bit of tug of war that everyone seemed to be ignoring due to the sales and positive energy going on in the Artist's Corner, until a long sword jutted between the two and rested along the guy's neck. A very angry looking Sephiroth cosplayer by the name of Cliff was glaring at the guy, "And where are you taking my sister?"

"Uh....We were just heading outdoors to take a picture and to let that stain dry, right-," the guy said before Cliff cut in with a growl, "That way ain't even heading towards the outdoors...."

Kairi deadpanned her answer, her eyes were emotionless but beneath lay the glint of someone staring upon trash, "I did NOT agree to that. Now let go of me before I shout 'rape' and get you arrested."

The guy just scoffed before letting go of her wrist, turned, and left fuming.

Kairi let out a huge sigh before she was enveloped in her big brother's arms, his cheek rubbing the top of her head mercilessly, "Ah, I'm so glad I decided to keep close and keep an eye on you. Who knows what would've happened otherwise."

"I would've screamed before anything like that could've happened, Onii-chan," Kairi said almost exhaustively, she wasn't expecting to have to deal with perverts here of all places, "I really need to head back to the hotel to change though. I need Caryn to give me the key card so I can go back."

"Not alone you're not! What if that guy is still around or follows you to the room?!" Cliff said seriously.

"Of course I'm not going alone! Onii-chan, I'm not that dumb!" Kairi shouted, her exhaustion giving way to a headache due to her big brother's obnoxious doting. 

After the group rendezvoused and she had the key card she turned to Justin, "Say, think you can walk me back to me and Caryn's room?"

Before Justin could even answer her brother obviously jumped in, "WHY HIM?! I could keep you safer walking you back! This guy might pull something on you-!"

"Hey now! I may be lech and a womanizer, but don't go lumping me in with the type of trash that takes advantage of the women who depend on me!" Justin shouted, getting defensive.

"There's a good reason why I need him to walk me..." Kairi began, her voice trembling as her brother's gaze on her grew in intensity with the burning question of 'why', she drew a deep breath and clapped her hands together, "Because I really REALLY need you to stand in line to get me my pre-orders Onii-chan!"

Everyone stared dumbly at her as she began to turn bright red and tremble, "I-I'm being serious! The line's already getting set to form! The sales start in 20 minutes, and it'll take about that much time for me to get there and come back! Caryn's not interested and will be looking for that Flynn cosplayer, Liana's probably gonna head to check out the Final Fantasy VII Remake things, and....I'm sorry but Justin might leave the line to chase after skirts!"

"Hey!" Justin shouted defensively before lowering his tone upon realization, "Oh wait....you're right, hehe."

Kairi bowed low, her hands pressed in prayer as she begged, "Please, Onii-chan! You're the only one I can depend on for this! So please take my place in line and get my nendos while I get changed. I promise I'll be right back!"

"Ugh, but I...gh," Cliff looked absolutely conflicted, the feeling of being NEEDED and COUNTED on by his cute little sister was fighting against his burning obsession to keep her safe.

"Pleeeeeaaase, Onii-chan!" Kairi pleaded once more.

With a salute as he grabbed her tote he finally answered, "I shall procure the goods!"

"Yatta!" Kairi bounced happily as Cliff kept giving Justin glares before turning to leave.

Justin let out a sigh as he began to walk off towards the exit, "Come on you weeb."

Kairi followed behind him pouting, "I'm NOT a weeb!"

"If you start speaking in Japanese without being Japanese, you're a weeb. Get over it, accept it, and let's just hurry up," Justin said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So mean..." Kairi pouted as she walked beside him back to the hotel room with no troubles. Once they were there Kairi was faced with two options, School Uniform or Aerith cosplay....

"Just pick one, we're wasting time here. You do wanna see that firefighting anime thingy or what not, dont'cha?" Justin said bored as he sat on Caryn's bed watching her debate.

"I guess I'll try both on and just decide which in the bathroom then," Kairi said with a sigh, she liked the Aerith cosplay but she knew her brother would be a bit upset since he was in his Sephiroth cosplay. And if she dressed as a school girl, odds were pervs would just try to look under her skirt or get it to flip 'accidentally'. 

She put on the school uniform and stared in the mirror, wondering what she could do to keep herself safe from pervs so her annoying brother didn't have to be there 24/7. She lay the Aerith cosplay over her body as if previewing it in the mirror, debating, wondering what to pick as she'd have to use the other for tomorrow. 

After about 7 minutes of Justin's whining, she decided on the school uniform, she'd save Aerith for tomorrow. Just as she scooped up her Aerith cosplay and began to head for the door she was suddenly enveloped in a bright white light that forced her eyes shut, making her scream. She opened her eyes and looked about in a panic, only to find she was surrounded by nothing but pure darkness, "What's going on?! Justin did you turn off the lights somehow?! Is it a blackout?!"

There was no response.

"Justin....this isn't funny! Justin! Answer me! Can't you hear me?!" She began to reach around and move frantically, she felt no walls, no counter or sink, no tub, nothing, "Did I pass out?! What happened?!"

Just then a bright light blinded her once more until she found herself face to face with what seemed to her like a man enveloped in a light so bright she couldn't see his face, "WHO-?!"

The man raised a hand slowly and answered, "There's no need to fear dear child. I see you are anxious, it happens to all souls that have departed."

Kairi merely blinked dumbly as she stared up at the man, "Huh?"

"Yes my dear, you are very much dead, an explosion happened in the hotel and has claimed your life," the man spoke calmly with no remorse whatsoever. 

"..." Kairi could only blink dumbly till she shrieked out loud, "WHAAAAT?!?!?!!!! THERE'S NO WAY! Oh, Cliff is gonna be SUPER ANGRY! And Justin!!! OH MY LORD, JUSTIN!!! Justin....I'm so sorry I dragged you with me....I'm sorry...."

As she sunk to her knees in tears for her friend her sobbing ceased when she heard a slight snort, as though the man had been holding back laughter. She looked up to see her hunch was right as he covered his mouth which was turned up in the largest grin she thought she could ever see and glared up at him, "And what's so funny...?"

"I jest. There was no explosion, you are very much alive," the man chuckled out making her stare up at him dumbly again, "I am the Supreme God of Erinn, Aton Cimeni. I merely summoned you here so I could easily deal with and transport you with no troubles or complaints from your companion."

"Huh?" Kairi said, confusion filling her as she stared up at this so called 'god'....could she even really call this guy a god? 

He grinned as he spoke up, "I've finally come to collect you to send you to Avalon. For you see, my daughter, Lymilark, the Goddess of Love, has deemed you worthy of marrying my son."

"WHAT?!" Kairi shouted as she backed up, "M-M-MARRY YOUR SON?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GUY! PLUS MY BROTHER AND FATHER WON'T EVER AGREE TO THIS! NOW SEND ME BACK NOW!"

The man only chuckled, "Interesting you should say that...." he raised up a small object with a very familiar crest to her and finished, "for you see...it was your father that informed me that you'd make a excellent prospective bride for my son."

Kairi felt a chill run up her spine, "Y-You're lying...my dad wouldn't....although he does talk to all kinds of weird people from weird places...but still, he'd never try to have me married! He's too doting like my big brother!"

"Perhaps he saw the future between you two as we had. It's quite a long story my dear, but, accept it or not, that is reality," the man spoke almost jokingly before his tone finally became serious, "For now, I must remove all unnecessary memories to send you to the Alban Knights. You need not fear, they will care for you and see that you are looked after. I have every confidence that you'll have a happy life with my son in Erinn, albeit it wont be all sugar and rainbows."

"BUT I HAVEN'T AGREED TO-GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" 

Kairi suddenly felt like something had split her head open and was sticking it's hands and rummaging around in there. She saw memories, old memories flash in her eyes and vanish, precious memories, she didn't care much for the painful and bad memories, but still. She reached out her hands, as though she could grab them and hold onto them, she felt like crying as they kept flowing and disappearing, "Please...not.....not those....l-let me...at least...keep...this...one....please.." Her hands and arms tried to embrace around one of the only memories she had with her mother, only for nothing to be in her grasp. Everything began to spin as she was enveloped in pure white.

She felt like she had been floating in nothingness for what felt like an eternity, until finally a sound reached her ears, her body finally felt a sensation and she slowly opened her eyes, the white changing into color. She heard wind blowing through her ears, she felt cold air brushing against her skin, she saw what looked like ruins down below her, the details becoming clearer and clearer as she seemed to draw closer. She saw a waterfall in the distance, a large stone bridge, a huge building that was like a bastion, a giant door in the cliffs, glowing trees, a huge round table surrounded by chairs, statues, what seemed to be barracks, and people looking up at her, people in strange armor, pointing at her, shouting things she couldn't hear.

As she got closer their details were growing more and more clear, until she finally hit a realization, her eyes finally opening wide, "G-Getting closer?! W-Wait! That means...I'M FALLING!!!"

The last thing she could recall from her fall was a man in ornate black armor, he had a neon-like blue shirt under the silver decor on the front of the armor along with two emblems adorning his chest in perfect symmetry, a long neon-like blue cape to match, and finally with what seemed to be a neon-like blue ponytail on his weird looking helmet running towards her as she slammed into him at full speed, and she recalled pain, immense pain.


	5. The Catch

"It's done, Commander! We'd like you to come check it out for any modifications or if it lacks anything."

Talvish turned to a member of Elved that had saluted him and had come to inform him that the house built in Avalon was complete. He merely sighed but complied and followed the knight to the giant head statue in Avalon that was near the camp and farm fields. As they moved through a small fenced area, Talvish found his brow raising. Clearly he felt they could defend the gate efficiently enough that one wouldn't make it this far, but the sight of two fences with 2 flags containing the emblem near the statue head seemed, suspicious. 

"This way, sir. Father Glynn is inspecting the home as well," the knight spoke as he directed Talvish to a small fenced in area near the end of the statue near the rocks and crystals.

With the sight of two wagons filled with building materials, barrels, and supplies, it would surprise one to see a gap between the statue and the rocks. As the two traveled between the rocks around and behind the statue, they passed through a break in the cliffs to an area with trees, and amidst the trees was a simple cottage in the woods with a large open front porch that had lovely fencing about it to be able to sit and watch the rain with no trouble. Talvish had to wonder why it seemed to be so big if it was only to be made for the woman alone.

"Ah! There he is. Welcome, Commander, welcome," Glynn welcomed Talvish with open arms that led to a pat on his back, "It's absolutely marvelous. There's a spacious living room in case of emergency meetings, a hearty enough kitchen with it's necessities, a master bedroom with its own personal bath, a guest bathroom, and one room extra for-"

"Forgive me for interrupting your enthusiasm, father Glynn. Though isn't this a bit much? I agreed that she'd have her own home, but is there a need for it to be so large for her alone? What guests would she be having?" Talvish responded, finally putting his thoughts into words.

Glynn looked up at him confused, "Alone? Why. Aton Cimeni himself ordained her as your bride, this home is not for her alone, but for you as well, Commander. The extra room can be used as an office as you'd see fit, and while it may seem like much, once the children are born, they'll require room to live and grow."

Talvish felt himself almost choke on the air he inhaled at the word 'children', he merely sighed once more before responding, "I have not agreed to marry this woman, nor she myself. 'He' merely stated he'd be placing her under my charge, and that anything more would be our choice, not his and not mine alone. We've already discussed this Glynn."

The memory of discussing with the generals and the higher priests of the council flooded back, they had the same dream he had, only Aton Cimeni didn't quite inform them about her merely being put under his charge and not being put to wed him specifically. It was clear in his message that the holy father was at least offering him the choice in the matter rather than ordering it, he could recall that Aton had told him that he was confident that they would wed, but Talvish didn't like to dwell on 'what ifs'. Even if he were to change his mind and decide to marry her, she had her choice to make as well, and she had as much right to refuse or accept as he did. Though despite that the majority agreed to Talvish's thoughts and opinions, Glynn and his most faithful followers did not. They purely believed Aton Cimeni had ordered this marriage, and that it would come to pass regardless of what anyone would think or do.

"Certainly," Glynn responded almost flatly, "But one must be prepared, we can never know how things will turn out."

"That is true..." Talvish spoke up; he gave his approval on the home, not requiring anything further to it as he wasn't certain anything was necessary for her. It was only a few days away. A few days away until the time would arrive, it would be precisely 1 month from when they had all received his message.

As he lay in his bed at Avalon Gate within the barracks, he couldn't even begin to imagine what this woman was like. Another planet. She was from one of those many stars in the sky, and he had no clue which one. Would she speak their language? Was she even remotely human? Would anything in their world harm her aside from the heretics, or make her ill? He had so many questions, and to think they'd be answered in just a few days to some extent. The vast thoughts he amassed lulled him into exhaustion, and finally into a deep sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the meaning of this?" Talvish asked as he saw his room had been rearranged, his large bed replaced with a twin on one end of the room, his desk left untouched near the window, the spare clothes he had in a trunk tucked under his bed. A small dresser was beside his desk, and beside that desk, was another twin bed on the other end of the room.

A knight that had been sweeping in the room merely bowed and apologized, she was clearly spooked by how serious Talvish's tone had gotten, "I-I-I'm so sorry, Commander! Father Glynn asked that your room be prepared as she'd be staying in your room until she can move into the home. Apparently all the other council members agreed with the arrangement as well."

Talvish attempted to rub his temples and ended up merely pinching between his nose under his helmet, "I was not informed of this meeting."

Though he couldn't truly complain, he couldn't expect to have her move into such a large home immediately upon arrival. She was arriving 'TONIGHT', and the safest place for her was with him, especially since she was put under HIS care specifically. As the day continued on, he felt more anxious than he had ever been in his life, especially once it was dark out. Everyone was outside, waiting, staring at the sky expectantly. Hours passed, and not one sign of a shooting star, Talvish could only listen to the whispers of some of the knights around.

"Did Aton Cimeni forget today was the day?"  
"Hush, he wouldn't forget anything! We just have to wait a bit longer!"  
"Maybe it's a month issue? You know, how some months have 1 day longer than others? Maybe we're 1 day early?"  
"How exactly was she supposed to get here again?"  
"Uh...Actually I don't think Aton Cimeni explained how, but he said she'd be arriving this day."

Talvish tuned off the speaking as he stared at the sky, suddenly out of the corner of his eyes was a twinkle.

"Look! The stars!"

Shooting stars. There was a vast number of shooting stars as everyone voiced their bewilderment as others began shouting, "I told you it was today!" "Stay sharp!" "Do you see her anywhere?!" "Nothing!"

There were knights stationed atop the bastion overlooking Avalon Gate, binoculars set looking around the field for any signs of a woman. Tagar was above with them, it was with great fortune that she turned her binoculars towards the sky to spot one star that seemed to be heading towards the gate, "Talvish! Something is heading this way! A star is flying this way!"

"A star?!" Talvish asked seriously, "How big is it? If it's a large meteor instruct all to evacuate to-!"

"WAIT!"

Everyone who had been preparing to run due to the incoming 'meteor' went silent as Tagar pushed her light blue hair out of her eyes frantically and grasped her binoculars with both hands, her focus on the star unwavering, "I don't think it's a meteor, it's not that big! But...It's engulfed in a bright light, not flames! Or at least I think it's not flames! Wait, white flames?! No wait, pinpricks? Light blue? Um... What exactly is it?"

Another knight looked where she was looking, "She's right. Is it engulfed in St. Elmo's fire?"

Tagar kept looking at it, trying to figure what it was, "Uh, perhaps it's a small meteor? Or a fireball....though those are typically red and orange. Or maybe it's a-" The light suddenly cleared up and Tagar felt her jaw dropped as she screamed, "A GIRL?!"

"What?!" Talvish shouted up to her, not sure what she was getting at.

The other knight spotted the girl heading straight towards the gate and shouted down to Talvish in a panic, "Commander! It's a woman! That light was a woman! There's a woman heading towards the gate!"

Elved who had been beside Talvish mere covered her mouth and gasped loudly, "Oh Aton Cimeni, she's falling from the sky?!"

Talvish peered up, the small figure of a person falling coming closer and closer to the center of the area, the other knights finally pointing where she was, asking what to do, but he had no answer for them. He dashed forward to where he saw she was heading towards, Aton Cimeni's words ringing in his ears, 'so do be prepared to 'catch' her.' He certainly didn't think the holy father meant for him to LITERALLY catch her. As she drew closer he could see her better, fear was apparent on her face from falling, her eyes appeared light blue, but as she got closer he saw they were somewhat greenish, her reddish hair flew about her, and before he could take in much more, he reached out, and she slammed right into him.

"Gh!" The speed at which she flew into him created enough force to knock the wind right out of him as well as knock him off his feet. He was hurled backwards a good 20 feet before he landed on his back, tumbling with her tightly held in his arms, as he finally came to a stop, he looked down at her and saw that she was still breathing and let go of his breath in relief. That was the last thing he saw before temporarily losing consciousness. 

The voices of the knights gathering about as well as the generals shaking his shoulder made him awaken to sit up with the girl still in his arms. She was still very much unconscious, but at least alive.

"Is that the woman who was supposed to arrive?"  
"You don't think she's a heretic do you?"  
"Idiot, why would a heretic launch themselves into Avalon Gate to fall to their death?"  
"She flew in from the side of the ocean, and we all know the island is blocked, there's no way for anyone to even enter there let alone be catapulted here."  
"Aton Cimeni, wow, she's prettier than I had thought."  
"Don't you ever learn, ya moron! She's the Commander's bride!"

"Commander, are you alright?!" He heard Elved shout as soon as his eyes opened, he had a slight headache and he wasn't sure if it was due to the bickering of the knights or from the impact.

"Boy, she sure sent you flying though," Arthuan chuckled, his hand trying to stifle his laughter, "That's the first time I've ever seen you get swept off your feet, and not in a good way ha ha."

"Oh shut up, Arthuan!" Eiler spoke up as he ran over to check upon the two, "Let me check her out. I'm worried about how fast she slammed into you."

As Talvish carefully held her for Eiler to examine, he noticed Heruin staring at him with curious eyes, her cheeks bright red, "Heruin, what's wrong?"

Heruin turned to him, her face not quite showing what she was thinking, but she spoke firmly, "Do you mind picking up and holding her skirt? It's rather small, it's fluttering and sliding, and all these idiots around won't stop staring at her..."

Talvish looked up and the knights seemed to look away in guilt, he peered down and was surprised to see her skirt was just so short. More than that, with her legs curled up, the skirt was actually sliding down her thighs with each gust of wind, if she dared to move even the slightest, it would flip over entirely. As it kept sliding he quickly grabbed the hem and yanked it up to where it would naturally fall into place to keep it from sliding further.

"Talvish," Eiler spoke up seriously, earning his attention as he rarely calls him by name, "I need to check her head, she's got some blood and a large lump and I want to make sure it's not due to internal bleeding. Can you help by carry her to the infirmary? Carefully."

Talvish nodded as he carefully lifted the girl in his arms, careful not to lift her skirt as he did. As he followed Eiler, a familiar face walked up besides him, their short light lavender hair bouncing as their lavender eyes peered through thick black rimmed wooden glasses. The seemingly small boy seemed to speak with the fluency and tone of an adult, "So this is her, huh?"

"Ah, Kaelic, I had been wondering where you'd been as I hadn't seen you with Tagar earlier," Talvish spoke as he kept walking.

"I got a bit busy," Kaelic said with a cheeky grin, "father Glynn's been trying to make sure things were set for today. He actually sent me to come see if she had arrived, he said he wanted to be informed when she arrived to come see and welcome her."

"No one is coming to see her until I give her a clean bill of health," Eiler spoke seriously, his work mode was on full drive, even as Talvish set her down on an empty bed he finished up, "I'm sorry, but even if she's supposed to be your bride, that means you too, sir. I need to focus on making sure she's got no injuries before we can start giving her the grand tour around here."

Talvish wanted to sigh again at being told she was 'his' bride yet again, he was growing weary of it, but he nodded and agreed, "Understood. Do what you need to do."

He watched as Eiler shut the curtains around the bed where she had been laid, he heard footsteps rushing towards him and turned to see Tagar running over to him panting heavily as she stopped before him, "Is...hfff....she oh....haaah....kay?....hffff."

"She's under Eiler's care. She'll be alright," Talvish replied with a smile. He could trust under Eiler's watch that she'd come out just fine if she was injured.

Tagar finally regained her breath and let out a huge breath of relief.

"Well, I still have a job to do," Kaelic spoke up as he turned to leave, "I'll let father Glynn know what Eiler said, so no worries."

"Very well," Talvish responded, he watched Kaelic leave with a bit of a conflicted look.

"What are you thinking of Talvish?" Tagar asked looking up at him curiously.

"..." Talvish remained quiet for a few moments before responding, "It's just that, Glynn has been rather pressing as of late. It's strange to say, but, I've not had one good feeling about this since a few days ago when the house was built."

Tagar looked down before looking back up at him, still utterly confused, "So....what do we do? If you're getting bad feelings about her, we could always send her elsewhere but keep watch on her. Find her a home in Uladh, Iria, or-?"

Talvish shook his head, "It's not 'her' that has me worried at all..." No matter if he turned to stare at the curtains where Eiler worked on the fallen girl, he found his gaze traveling back towards where Kaelic had left to.


	6. The First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, I had a ride with college.  
> Enjoy the madness that is Kairi's arrival to Avalon Gate  
> And with this, everything will begin.

Everyone waited around the infirmary, praying and hoping the girl who had fallen from the sky would be alright. Their prayers finally received an answer as the curtains drew back and Eiler walked out. He wiped the sweat off of his brows, moving his purple haired bangs out of the way of his forehead as he let out a huge sigh. He smiled up at everyone, gave a small wave, and answered as clearly as he could, "Well, I've done all the tests I could with her and checked her over. She's just fine, merely a bump and scratch on her head from the impact, but nothing life threatening."

The sound of sighs of relief filled the gate at those words, but-

"Although, she hasn't regained consciousness still. I'm afraid I'm not sure when she'll wake up either," Eiler finished up a bit defeated sounding.

Mumbles ensued around as Talvish made his way forward, "Very well. Keep her here in the infirmary, tonight. If she wakes up please inform me immediately. The only ones allowed to see her should be myself, you Eiler, Elved, Heruin, Tagar, Kaelic, and Arthuan."

Though the sound of groaning, shuffling and a few metallic clangs could be heard from within the back of the infirmary gaining everyone's attention, especially Eiler, "Or, she can just wake up right now and trash the infirmary."

Talvish pushed passed to enter into the infirmary, Eiler and Heruin following behind.

"Alright, return to your duties, all of you, that's an order, there's nothing else to see here," Elved and Arthuan began dispersing the knights that had huddled around the infirmary to see the strange girl who had fallen from the sky, to which they grumbled complained but obeyed anyway, except for Kaelic and Tagar who pushed passed everyone to go follow the others into the infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kairi had been in a dreamless like sleep before the sound of many voices caught her ears, rousing her from her so called sleep. She rose from where she lay, her head aching and throbbing in pain making her groan in complaint as she struggled to get up off of whatever uncomfortable bed she was laying in. As she reached for some support, her hand slipped and yanked on a sheet that had metal mugs and tools upon it that fell to the floor with a clang.

"Oops," Kairi got out as she stared at the mess now all over the floor, but her head right now was just killing her.

The sound of many heavy sounding footsteps reached her ears as she looked up to see three people full in armor, save for the purple haired man who didn't have a helmet on. She was caught in awkward silence as she looked between the three of them, she opened her mouth to try to say something but closed it as a well-endowed woman with turquoise hair ran in alongside a child with purple hair and thick black glasses. Though her eyes returned to the one standing in the middle, the one she had seen not too long ago, the one in black and almost neon blue armor that looked nothing like the armor the other two had on.

"Uh....hello?" Was all she could say as she steadied herself against a table.

"Hello...." The other 4 people behind the black knight responded.

The atmosphere was certain so tense and awkward, it was slightly irritating to Kairi as she wobbled in place.

"Um, so..." Kairi said before the purple-haired man gestured and ushered her to sit in a chair rather than risk standing with her head hurting. She obediently sat, but it was only because her head hurt.

It was then that the turquoise haired woman spoke up albeit rather nervously but her concern was obvious, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just my head hurts is all," Kairi replied nervously too, her nerves just kept growing as mainly silence ensued making her a bit more irked, "So....uh, where am I?"

"You're in Avalon Gate, child," a voice behind the curtains spoke almost haughtily, and two men appeared. One was an old man with slicked back black hair wearing a black and silver adorned robe with a black ferraiolo while the other was also an old man, but he head shoulder length white hair and a zuchetto and a white cassock adorned with a pellegrina and a single wooden cross necklace.

First knights, now an old man who looks like he could be a villain, and a pope? Kairi was certainly lost somewhere, she couldn't recall anything like this ever happening before. Though before she let her mind wander she shook her head a bit confused still, "Avalon....Gate?"

The white pope looking old man spoke, and judging by his gentle tone, he certainly wasn't the one who spoke up earlier, "Yes my child, Avalon Gate."

"And, why am I here precisely?" Kairi asked cautiously still.

"Perhaps you've forgotten due to the impact, but our god, Aton Cimeni had ordained-" the white pope spoke before he was rudely cut off by a gruff bark from the black priest guy, "GOOD HEAVENS!"

"What is it, Father Glynn!?! You almost gave me a heart attack," the turquoise woman said grabbing her chest and taking deep breaths.

Kairi could see the scorn in his eyes as this 'Glynn' man stared at her, but then that mouth, "What- what manner of heathenish clothing is this woman wearing?!"

"Huh?" Was all she could reply before he continued, "That skirt is far too small to be considered appropriate, and you sit with your legs wide open in such a thing! The indecency! Have you learned no shame woman?!"

At that Kairi jumped up out of her chair, glaring daggers back at this man as she argued, "My skirt is short?! Then what the hell are they wearing?! Their skirts are like 2 inches smaller than mine!"

She pointed at Heruin and Elved who had just entered in with Arthuan, her point made Elved a little conscious as she grabbed at her skirt end and pulled it down.

"Infadel! It is the sacred armor for the Alban Knights! The fabric does not allow for their clothing to ride, meanwhile yours is far too frilly and easily moved. You'll need a change of clothes immediately," Glynn argued angrily back.

"Ok, first, FUCK YOU! Second, SCREW THAT! I'm not just gonna sit here and take your damn insults, you-YOU-CREEP!!!" Kairi felt her veins ticking and her blood boiling, one look at this guy again and she huffed and pushed passed everyone to leave the infirmary, everyone chasing after her.

"Where are you going, you boorish woman?!!!" That Glynn man practically shrieked like an angry cat.

Kairi just scoffed as she replied still storming off despite the many knights around that were now staring at her, "What do you all care? I'm going home!"

"B-but-!" Another woman's voice spoke up, but with her back turned she couldn't see that it was Elved who was concerned now.

It was then that Kairi stopped in her tracks, she froze. One word she spoke was all it took for her to become unnerved, 'home'. She tried to think of where that was, where it could be in comparison to Avalon Gate, but nothing came to mind, nothing was in her mind. Her home? Gone. Her family? Gone. Anything she knew that was precious? All gone. She began to mentally break, albeit slowly, her body began to shake in place making those behind her more tense.

Tagar and Elved were the only two who stepped forward, "Miss? You okay?"

".....No...." Was all Kairi could say weakly before she fell to the hard stone floor on her butt, her eyes unfocused even as the two women now ran before her, the others behind her, "Miss?!"

Kairi grabbed her head and began to rock back and forth in her seat, her mind trying to scramble to find any piece of information, just ANYTHING, "I.....I don't know where my home is....Why was I falling from the sky?.....Why don't I remember anything?.....D-Did I even have a family?....Are they looking for me?....Why? Why can't I remember anything?! WHY?!?!"

"Ah! Easy, easy there! Listen to me, LISTEN!" The turquoise one spoke up grabbing Kairi's shoulders and making her look up at her to try to keep her from hyperventilating, "It's okay! It's going to be okay. We knew you were coming and we got things set for you. We'll work this out together. It's okay..."

Her words only made Kairi more confused, but the white pope stepped now into her view and offered her a hand, "It will be alright, child. Come with us, I'm sure we've much to discuss."

Kairi looked at him a little apprehensively before looking towards Glynn, "He's not coming, right?"

"Of all the-" Glynn began before the white one raised his hand to silence him, "If it will ease you it will just be myself and the commander."

Kairi looked down at the ground for a minute before asking cautiously, "C....Can they come too?"

She gestured towards Elved and Tagar. The old man nodded in approval, "Of course, my child."

Seeing Kairi nod and accept his hand up the black knight turned towards the others, "You all may turn in for the night, we'll handle things from here."

Eiler, Heruin, and Arthuan merely saluted and they headed out, Glynn turned with a huff and left, Kaelic merely gave a small nod before leaving. With them gone the two men and three women left to head towards Talvish's bedroom for their meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So...I'm not even from this planet?" Kairi said incredulously as she sipped some tea that the turquoise haired woman went and made for everyone.

"Afraid not," the female knight in black armor replied. 

"And you all knew I was coming because of your god, A Ton of Chimneys?" Kairi asked making the turquoise haired woman choke on her tea with laughter.

"Aton Cimeni, my child," the pope man said with a cheerful smile. 

"Atom? Cinnamon? Chimney? Uhhhhh," Kairi said trying to pronounce the name, but obviously not getting it.

"Give it some time," the pope man replied, "Now, you can't recall anything?"

Kairi looked in thought, before the one memory she recalled played back in her head, "Oh! I remember now! Some guy that was just bathed in light was calling himself god or something of this world called Erinn. He said he needed to remove my memories before sending me to marry his son or something! So that's the guy who did it!"

"He spoke to you too?! Wow! That's amazing!," The turquoise haired woman chimed in.

"It's not! he's a huge pain in the ass! I'm not marrying his son!" Kairi shouted out making everyone stare at her incredulously, except for the black knight in the helmet, his expression was unreadable save for his tightly sealed lips, "I mean it! I'm not marrying someone I don't even know! I don't even remember anything about where I come from either! Or what I liked before or things! How can I get married when I'm dealing with that?!"

"What about your name?" The turquoise woman asked a little sadly.

"Kairi," Kairi replied, "I....don't really have a last name that I can recall though."

"Kairi, such a lovely name. My name is Father Mydall," the pop man introduced himself, though his name almost made Kairi laugh for some reason she wasn't sure of.

"Mine's Tagar! Oh and this is Elved, she's the general of the Elved unit!" The turquoise haired woman spoke up enthusiastically making Elved nod and take a sip of tea shyly. 

"And this is our founder and commander for the Alban Knights," Mydall said gesturing towards the black knight.

"Talvish," the black armored knight replied, his tone still gave no hints of emotion, but was certainly deep.

"Hello Tagar, Elved, My-dall," Kairi said, reintroducing herself, trying not to laugh at Mydall's name, "and, Talvish."

Tagar let out a few coughs before letting it out, "Incidentally, that son that Aton Cimeni informed you of, that happens to be Talvish."

"Eh?" Kairi got out as she looked back at Talvish, trying to take more of him in. To her he seems unsociable, unreadable, what did he even look like under that armor? Carrying such a large sword, she felt it was like he was overcompensating for something. And don't get her started on that helmet. That helmet was just....ridiculous! How could he even see anything in that thing?!

She shook her head violently to get the thoughts of what he might look like out of her head, each image was worst than the last. All she could think of was, ' _NO WAY AM I MARRYING THIS WEIRDO!_ '

"We have a home built for you in the back of Avalon, but until you've been blessed and baptized to become one and part of the Alban Knights I'm afraid the safety of the gate is all you can be within," Mydall spoke up, "But until then you'll be staying with the commander in his room here."

"What?!" Kairi shrieked out. She barely even met this guy, learned he was supposed to be her 'betrothed', and now they want them to share a room together tonight?! And they were calling her indecent!

"It's okay! I know it seems weird, but I can vouch and guarantee it's 100% safe!" Tagar said before whispering in her ear, "I'm pretty sure he's close to being gay anyways, he wont touch you at all, I promise."

At that Kairi choked on a air making Tagar pat her back and whisper again, "I was kidding! But I can swear to Aton Cimeni, you're safer here in his room."

Kairi gave her a cautious look, Tagar's long lashes batted innocently making her sigh in defeat, "Fine..."

"It's late now, we should all head to bed, we have much to discuss and show you tomorrow, Lady Kairi," Mydall spoke as he arose to leave with the tray of tea that Tagar had on Talvish's desk.

At that Kairi twitched a bit nervously, "Could you maybe not add the 'lady' to my name please? It feels awkward..."

"Ah, I apologize, very well, I bid you all goodnight, commander, ladies, and Kairi," Mydall said with a slight bow as he left.

"Guess we should head to bed too," Elved spoke up looking at Tagar. 

Tagar nodded and turned to Kairi, "I'm sorry we don't have any clothes for you right now, but we'll go see the seamstresses to have them measure you and make some tomorrow morning!"

"Ok..." Kairi said a bit unenthusiastically as she watched the two women begin to leave out the door. 

"Goodnight!" Tagar and Elved waved to Kairi before they left.

"Goodnight...." Kairi waved nervously as she watch the door closed.

Suddenly all alone in a room with this Talvish guy was just awkward. She had Tagar's word that she'd be safe, but the silence was just weird and the atmosphere only got weirder as Talvish began to remove his armor making Kairi shriek, "Oh geez! There's a girl in the room, can't you at least change in the bathroom?! Guys and girls don't just go changing clothes right in front of each other!!!"

Talvish sighed out, "Very well," before he went into a door near the end of his bed, which Kairi assumed was probably his own personal bathroom considering he was the commander of the knights in this place.

She could hear the sound of heavy metal being set down, belts unbuckling, clothes shuffling, and she began to wonder again what he probably looked like under the helmet again. Once again she shook her head violently and threw herself into 'her' bed. She drew the sheets around her and tried her hardest to think about things that she could remember, or ways on how to remember, maybe she needed to do things that would trigger some memories, or did that Aton guy just up and take em from her permanently? She had no way to know, but she'd try her best dammit!

At the sound of the bathroom door squeaking open, she stopped herself from rolling around on the bed that she wasn't even aware she was doing, and froze in place. The blanket covered her head and she was turned away from the door. With each footstep she heard, her heart began to race, she desperately wanted to turn around to see what this guy looked like, certainly....a little peak wouldn't hurt...right?

She slowly turned around and peeped from under her covers as she saw him pour water in a small cup from a carafe. 

She had to take in a sharp breath.  
Why?  
Because he was beautiful.

He had such pretty fluffy, wavy blonde hair, it reminded her of noodles. His eyes were the most captivating shade of light blue she had ever seen, she'd much rather gaze into them than into the sky. His lips looked so kissable and his jawline was defined. His shoulders were so broad, his collar bone so defined that when he took a breath it was like staring at an angel's wings, his hands were huge, his muscles so sculpted and his chest was so large, his abs were a six pack, solid and defined, and-

Kairi let out a scream as she realized her gaze had begun to trail too far down to see he was wearing nothing but briefs! 

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Talvish shouted as he looked around, unsure if she had seen something threatening in the room that he wasn't aware of.

She quickly rolled herself up in her blanket and turned to face the window, her face blazing hot in both embarrassment and irritation, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON MAN! What part of guys and girls don't change in front of each other don't you get?!"

Silence ensued for a bit before Talvish spoke up, "I apologize."

Kairi only slightly eased at the sound of his voice, but she still didn't dare turn to look at him again.

"I've never shared a room with anyone, so I'm not accustomed to it," he finished up as he slid into his bed. He noticed her still staring at the window, he could tell she was uneasy due to the sight of her tense form under her sheets, "We have much to discuss tomorrow, it's best we sleep, but I can assure you, I don't sleep walk. Also, you were put under my charge by my lord. I swear I wont harm you or allow you to be harmed while you're here in Avalon."

Kairi had to wonder if that was supposed to be his way of trying to cheer her up, regardless, she let out a huge sigh and sunk further into the bed, her eyes never leaving the stars. She knew, one of those many stars in the sky had to be home. The very thought of the distance and possibility of returning home was painfully low. It hurt her to think that she may never return. She fought every tear that threatened to fall and replaced it with burning rage targeting one being.

"A Ton of Chimneys," she mumbled viciously under her sheets, "I don't care if you're 'god'. You better hope I don't see you again unless it's for sending me home, or else I'll seriously bust you up you bastard."

Her rage kept her up for a good hour before the drain of energy that came from that immense rage put her to sleep.


End file.
